It Had to Be You
by Gyrfalcon-Smiles
Summary: Lily and James in their 7th year. Yet another one-shot fluff about how they get together! Features Remus Lupin as Dumbledore and Sirius Black as a milk carton! R&R. J/L A/F Rated T for language SECOND ONESHOT NOW UP!
1. It Had to Be You

**It Had to be You**

Lily gathered up her books from the library desk and straightened her uniform, late for her Head's meeting. She paced quickly from the library, Madame Pince giving her the stink-eye for disrupting the quiet haven. She then ran down the hall, eager to get to the Head's dorm to meet up with Ja-Potter. _Potter, Potter, Potter,_ She reminded herself, _the stupid arrogant toe-rag_. _**He hasn't been that bad this year, though**_, another voice in her head told her, _**he doesn't hex innocent first years, and he's actually taking responsibility about this whole Head Boy thing. **_Lily shook her head. She was not thinking positive thoughts about Potter! Her, Lily Evans, hater of James Harold Potter since first year! Sworn enemy of the womanizing, Quidditch obsessed, pig-headed, quite fit looking… She shook her head again. Lily rounded the last corner before the portrait hole, and muttered, "James Potter is god." James had chosen the password this week.

"Ah, Lilikins! You're here! You see, I thought you weren't going to show up, as you're late…" James grinned.

"I get it, Potter, I'm late. Let's just get this over with, shall we?" Lily set her books down on the small coffee table in front of the fire. She then sat on the couch, and got out some parchment to brainstorm some ideas.

"So, what are we doing for the Halloween Ball that Dumbledore insists we have?" Lily asked, quill at the ready.

"Well, I was thinking I dress up as… oh! You meant decorations wise etc… Well…. Um, I was thinking that we have a huge costume competition. You know, to encourage people to dress up?" James blushed a bit as Lily looked up at him, shocked.

"You put thought into this?" She gasped.

"Well, yes. I am head boy Lils."

"Hmm. Yeah." She said, still gaping at him.

"Anyways, what do you think?" James asked, looking at his shoes. He didn't want to look at her if she shot down his idea.

"I love it." She said, writing on the parchment, _costume competition_.

"Okay, so what are we going to do decorations wise?" James asked.

"Well, I was thinking, we set up a haunted hallway just outside the great hall. And have some spooky stuff hanging around the hall." Lily suggested.

"Awesome! I love y—it." James said, blushing. Lily averted her eyes, not wanting to look him in the eyes. Talk about embarrassing.

"Um, so I'll go talk to Dumbledore tomorrow to get the approval?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah. Prefect meeting is tomorrow at lunch, don't forget." He said, collecting his stuff and running to his room.

"Uh, bye to you too, James." She muttered to an empty common room. Suddenly, James' door slammed open, and he stood, mouth agape, staring at her. His top was partially unbuttoned, and Lily couldn't help noticing how Quidditch had given him a _fine_ set of abs.

"Lily?" he asked.

"Hm?" Lily said, looking up. Her cheeks were flushed from being caught perving at the Head Boy's abdominal muscles.

"Did you just call me James?" He asked, still shocked.

"I suppose I did. What's it to you?"

"Well, you never call me James." He grinned, " I figured you didn't know that I had a name, besides Potter, toe-rag, ass, nimrod, arrogant prick…" James counted the names on his fingers.

"Well, I do." Lily said blushing, before disappearing behind the door labelled 'Head Girl'.

Lily's room was amazing. It was decorated in red and gold, the Gryffindor colours, from the carpet (a royal, deep red) to the curtains hanging by the windows (a dull gold, with red trimming). Lily's duvet, however, was the same as hers at her house in Spinner's End, dark green with a lighter green pattern. She sighed and fell onto her bed, utterly confused. Sure, James was an arrogant, bullying toe-rag, but he had changed over the summer… he had, dare she say it, _matured._ But, how did that explain why she had gotten butterflies in her stomach at seeing James, or her inability to concentrate while sitting next to him… and then that moment with his _abs…_ Lily sighed again, cursing her hormones internally for her distress.

***

Lily woke up the next morning in a sweat. No way had she just _dreamt_ about James Potter! Shock, horror, scandal! That, in no way, could possibly ever happen! She dressed quickly, completely abandoning the idea of showering, in a frantic rush to find her friends before breakfast, where _he_ would be there.

She burst into the girls' dorm room 5 minutes later, to find them all asleep.

"I just had a dream about James." She said quietly. To her amusement, all of her friends (Alice Davies, Marlene McKinnon and Molly Prewitt) instantly sat up in there beds, a shocked expression on all their faces.

"No way." Alice said, the first one to speak, as always.

"You are kidding me, right?" Marlene said, doubting whether Lily was telling the truth.

"What happened?" Alice asked.

"Did you kiss?"

"Did you let him kiss you?"

"Do you get it now?" asked Molly, quietly.

"Yes." Lily whispered, blushing.

"YES TO WHAT?" All three girls yelled. Tessa, their other roommate, groaned.

"Will you three just shut up? Some of us want our beauty sleep."

"Well, you need it, you ugly troll." Whispered Molly. The other girls gaped at Molly's bravery. She was usually a soft spoken girl when it came to others, especially their roommate, Tessa.

"Anyways, Lils, yes to what?" Alice asked

"Yes to we kissed, yes to I let him, and yes, I get it now." Lily said finally.

"Oh, Lily, do you fancy him?" Marlene asked, always a little slow on the get up.

"Yes, you ning! Now let her talk!" Alice shushed her best friend.

Lily ended up telling the girls about the occurrences of the previous night, and the events of her dream.

"We were at the Halloween Ball, and I was dressed up as Jennifer Cavalleri from Love Story, only to find the James was dress as Oliver Barrett the Fourth, Jennifer's love interest in Love Story. Anyways, I got all nervous, he asked me to dance, and when a slow song came on… we kissed." Lily said, fidgeting. She was incredibly nervous.

"Woah. Lils, you love him!" Alice accused. Lily flushed red, but shook her head.

"I don't think love… just really like him?" Lily said, feeling weird. It was the first time she had said it. "I like James Potter." She said again, testing out how it sounded. Not bad at all, actually.

"Wow, who thought I'd live to see the day, huh?" Marlene teased. She checked her watch.

"OKAY, we are missing breakfast. Meet you down there, Lils?" Marlene suggested as Alice and Molly raced for the shower.

"Actually, I suggest you shower…" Marlene changed her mind. Lily sniffed, and agreed. She went back to the Head's common room to shower. She went into her and James' shared bathroom, thankful to know that James was always one of the first to get down to breakfast. She quickly stripped and showered, eager to get down to breakfast with the girls. She ran down 20 minutes later, with only 15 minutes left to eat her breakfast. Alice, Molly and Marlene were sitting down close to the Marauders, something that made Lily both jump for joy and grit her teeth. Alice smiled innocently, as did Marlene. Molly was too busy stuffing her face to notice that Lily had appeared. Lily ended up having to sit between James (cue blush) and Alice.

"Lilyflower! Late to breakfast? That must be some sort of offense?" Sirius said, spraying bits of food over poor Remus. Remus looked a touch poorly, and Lily realised that the full moon was in two days.

"Well, Black, in your world, it just might well be." Lily said, pointing out his overly piled up plate of food. Sirius nodded to James' plate, which was equally as full.

"Let me guess, plate number 3?" Lily asked.

"Five!" grinned Sirius and James together. They high-fived across the table, knocking over a jug of juice. The liquid poured off the table, getting Lily's skirt saturated.

"Oh, Merlin, Lily, I'm sorry!" James apologised, getting napkins to help dry off her skirt.

"Uh, James? You realise we _are_ wizards?" Lily laughed. Everyone else looked oddly at her.

"What?" she asked, eyebrows raised.

"You know his name?" Remus asked.

"I told you I wasn't lying!" James laughed at Sirius. Sirius handed him 5 galleons in defeat. Lily laughed at the boys' expressions, while muttering _"scourgify" _to her skirt, her wand cleaning up the orange juice. She also cleaned the table, so that her utensils were no longer floating in the yellowish liquid.

"Come on, let's get to class." Lily said to her friends grinning. They all fled the table, grinning.

"I'm gonna marry that girl one day, Pads." James said, grinning too.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You've said that every day since first year. Now, let me finish my breakfast in peace!" Sirius grumbled, hunched over.

_**The rest of the week passed with little affair. James and Lily slowly grew friendlier, laughing at each other's jokes, not arguing at all! To their friends, it was a long time coming, to the rest of Hogwarts, (especially the teachers), it was a peaceful break. The Halloween ball was just around the corner, a mere two days, and the time to plan costumes was past. All that was left was to decorate the hall (a task left to the prefects and Heads), and celebrate the occasion!**_

"Ugh, I can't believe we were left to do the haunted hallway!" Lily moaned to James, who was levitating the final bits of curtains to block the view from passersby.

"It's not all bad! We probably finished quicker, thanks to your brilliant thinking! Who knew you could hire out a haunted hallway, anyway?" James said, with a flick of his wand. His work was done.

"Come on, let's see how the Great Hall looks." James said, opening the mahogany door for Lily. She stepped inside, grinning, to see the Hall decorated fabulously. Each of her specific details had been followed, even though only 8 prefects had arrived. (The Slytherin prefects had refused to work with "blood traitors" and "mudbloods")

The walls were draped in one curtain per house colour. Behind the teacher's table was a huge black curtain, with moving stars, some constellations depicting animals, which were moving. Remus noticed the two staring around the room, and joined them.

"I knew Sirius would enjoy his constellation being behind the teachers, so I added it." He said, grinning to James. "If you don't mind, that is Lily." He quickly added.

"It's fine. It looks great." Lily said, ducking as one of the bats flew overhead.

"They aren't actual bats, are the Remus?" James asked cautiously.

"Well, there are a couple that are real." Remus said, grinning evilly. James nodded, keeping silent, backing out of the hall slowly. His face was panicked, fear obvious in his eyes.

"Is James, Head Boy, Quidditch Captain and Marauder Extraordinaire _afraid of bats?" _ Lily asked, teasingly. James face turned slightly green.

"No." He said quietly. Remus nodded to Lily.

"Hmm. Well, I knew there was something I left our of the Haunted Hallway…" Lily grinned.

"Hey, is that a pony?" James said pointing to the wall to the left of Lily. Lily didn't look.

"I'm not falling for that James." Lily said, looking pointedly at James.

"But I'm telling the truth!" James said. It all had a "toddler getting into trouble, and trying to distract his mother to get out of it" situation. James, obviously, was the toddler.

"Fine, I'll look." Lily sighed. To her surprise, it WAS a pony. A real, live, light blue pony.

"Why is there a pony in the Great Hall?" Lily asked the prefects surrounding it.

"Well, Steph and Maria got into a bit of a fight…" the 5th year Ravenclaw prefect said. "This, my friends, is Steph." She said, gesturing to the blue miniature horse.

"Steph, as in the 6th year Hufflepuff prefect? And Maria, as in the 7th year Hufflepuff prefect?" asked Sirius, suddenly appearing behind James. From where, no-one would ever know.

"Uh, yeah." Said the 5th year.

"James, do you know how to undo this?" Lily asked.

"Yeah." James said, getting out his wand. The other prefects stared at Lily.

"What?" she asked. They continued to stare. "YES! I know! I do know his name, you know?" she said to them, both amused and frustrated. They giggled, and watched as James turned the pony back into the 17 year old girl.

"Thanks, James." The Hufflepuff said, batting her eyelashes at him flirtatiously. Lily suddenly became very angry with her, but said nothing. Not here, anyways. James just nodded in thanks. He then grabbed Lily's shirt, and pulled her over to a corner of the room that was currently vacant of people.

"Promise you won't tell?" James asked Lily. Lily looked up at James. His hazel eyes were a little frightened, though there was a trace of mirth in there too.

"Promise what, James?" Lily asked innocently, grinning.

"Don't tell anyone about my fear of… you-know-whats! Please?" James asked, putting on a puppy-dog face.

"Uh, fine." Lily sighed. The one thing she had against him.

"Thanks Lils!" James laughed, hugging her. They held on to each other just a little too long, but neither of them minded, though both broke apart blushing.

"So, um… decoration… fix… bye!" Lily said, sprinting to the other side of the room. James just looked at her, wondering. Wondering _why_ in the world she was blushing, and _why_ she was suddenly so friendly. It just didn't make sense in his head. He shouted a farewell to everyone, gesturing to Moony and Padfoot to leave. They followed behind him, grinning like they knew a secret. After a while, James couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay, what?" James asked, turning around to face his smiling friends.

"I didn't realise you and Lily were so friendly, Prongs!" Sirius laughed. James blushed, but grinned cheekily.

"Best moment in my life, ever." He said, "Oh, and thanks Moony."

"For what?" the lycanthrope asked.

"For going along with the bat thing!" James smiled.

"Oh, the old, 'pretend you have a fear of something to get the trust of the girl you like'. It's a classic." Sirius said dryly, rolling his eyes.

"Hey. Hey. It worked." James defended himself.

"I guess." Remus muttered, before they entered the Head's common room. There, they found Peter muttering to himself.

"Hey, Pete. Whatchya got there?" Sirius asked. The rat like boy jumped in his seat, having been completely unaware of his friend's entrance.

"Hi guys! Just working on my transfiguration homework" he pointed at the essay. "What are the differences between werewolves and normal wolves again?" James sighed, and prepared for a long night of tutoring.

Lily spent the next day in a frantic flurry, running around the castle, fretting about the Ball. The end result of the extravagant affair would reflect solely on James and Lily, and so she was rushing around in order to make it perfect. It was only at 5.00 when she realised that she had to get ready for the party. She ran up to her room to get dressed. Marlene and Alice had picked out her outfit and she was a little nervous to see what it was. She opened the door to her room, to be instantly blindfolded.

"You cant look until you are done!" Alice said, "And since we don't trust you to keep your eyes shut, tada! Just don't kill us please!" Lily sighed in submission. And so she allowed herself to be made over.

When the blindfold came over, Lily barely recognised herself. Her hair was blonde, short and in a bob. She had a straight fringe. She had a cream, spaghetti strap dress – the top part had a tight, corset like fit, while the skirt floated out, with pleats. Her belt had a delicate twist, joining together at a single white lily. Her shoes were white, with heels, and she was wearing dark-toned tights. She looked exactly like Sandra Dee from the ball scene in Grease.

"Wow." Was all Lily could say.

"You look amazing!" Marlene gushed, while Alice got dressed in the bathroom. Molly was dressed up as a muggle version of a witch, green skin, fake warts and all. Marlene was dressed up as one of her favourite players from the Holyhead Harpies. Alice appeared out of the bathroom, the splitting image of Alice in Wonderland. Lily starting freaking out. What if no-one liked the ball? What if it was all a big bust? Suddenly she found it very hard to breathe.

"Alice!" she gasped, barely getting the words out. Alice didn't notice, nor did Marlene or Molly.

"Girls!" she gasped out again. Nothing. The edges of her vision started going blank.

"_Rennervate"_ she gasped, as everything went blank.

"LILY!" Alice shouted, as she saw her best friend crumple onto the ground.

"Is she breathing?" asked Molly, always the level-headed one. Marlene bent down, and hovered her head by Lily's mouth. She wasn't breathing.

"Shit!" Alice swore. _Rennervate_ would have little effect now, as she wasn't breathing on her own. She thought quickly.

"Molly, Marlene, stay here and look after Lily. Try to get her breathing. I'll go get Madame Pomrey!" Alice shouted as she ran out the door. Marlene quickly thought.

"CPR!" She had taken a course over the summer, in case of emergency. She started breathing for Lily, her only chance at this moment in time.

Meanwhile, Alice was dashing down the stairs two at a time. She sprinted into the Common Room, colliding with a talk figure.

"Ouch," she muttered. She looked up, and saw James standing there, grinning.

"Lily's fainted! She's not breathing!" She quickly told James. James grin quickly disappeared. He muttered a spell, then dashed up the stairs. Alice continued to run for Madame Pomfrey.

James burst into the room, and saw Marlene performing CPR on Lily. Jame pushed her away and opened her mouth. He couldn't see anything obstructing her airway, but just in case…

"_Anapneo"_ James said, trying to hear Lily breath. No, this couldn't be happening… Not to the girl he loved… There was a gasp. James looked at Marlene, but Marlene was looking at Lily. James looked at Lily, who was slowly getting paler. James checked for a pulse… It was weak at best. He starting performing CPR on Lily too, begging for the Healer to get there. He breathed for Lily, and noticed that she was beginning to breathe too. The second she got in her own mouthful of air, James sighed in relief. He then turned her onto her left side, so that her blood flow would be easier. James' parent had insisted he take a muggle first aid course the second they heard about Voldemort's appearance. Since now, it hadn't been necessary. His Lilyflower was still struggling, but James had done all he could do. So he took Lily's hand, and held it. He put his jacket over her to keep her warm. And they waited. The ball started at 7, a mere half an hour away. Lily would want to be there by now, though, to make sure everything was perfect before anyone arrived. She would be adjusting and re-adjusting every single little thing, making it absolutely perfect. It wouldn't matter anyways, things were already perfect. She had made sure of that. James' eyes suddenly became watery. She would never dance with him, he'd never be able to kiss her, never be able to convince her that they belonged together… James' heart wrenched. His Lily… _his Lily._ Tears streamed down his cheeks, unable to retain them any longer.

"_Oh, James,"_ Marlene said, crying as well. "Madame Pomfrey will be here any second, don't worry. She'll make it here, and Lily will be fine. And then you two can dance together tonight, and you can make her realise that she loves you… and you two will get together and have little messy-haired, green eyed babies. I promise you, she will be fine." Marlene broke down into sobs. Her best friend was lying on the floor, barely conscious, barely breathing. _Renervate_ wouldn't work as she wasn't breathing properly, and _Anapneo _wouldn't work to improve her breathing as nothing was lodged in her throat. She was lying there, getting worse by the second, and she couldn't do a thing. Molly just stared, wide-eyed, tears streaming silently down her face. Suddenly, the door burst open, a frantic Alice and a calm Healer behind her.

"Miss Prewitt, thank you. And Mr Potter, I don't know how you got up here, but you have to leave." Madame Pomfrey ordered.

"I'm sorry, Poppy, but I just can't do that." He said, looking at his little crumpled Lily Flower. Madame Pomfrey nodded.

"Fine, but I need you to move away for a bit. The potion I'm about to use may cause her to jerk violently, and I don't want you guys to get hurt." James, Marlene and Molly moved over to where Alice stood in the doorway. Poppy then opened Lily's mouth, lifted up her head, and made her drink the vial of blue potion she held. Lily started shaking, her whole body twitching as the vial took effect. Finally, she lay, limp on the floor, coughing. She opened her eyes gingerly, and slowly sat up.

"*cough* Thanks, Madame *cough* Pomfrey." James ran over and hugged her, still crying.

"Don't do that _ever_ again, okay? We were worried about you!" James laughed, just glad to see his Lily alive and breathing.

"James, can you let go? I can't breathe." James jumped away, looking incredibly worried. It was quite a good look, in Lily's opinion.

"I'm joking. Too soon?" she said, giggling. "Anyways, what's the time?" she said, looking at Alice. Alice checked her watch.

"6.45. You still have time to be pedantic about all the tiny things in the Great Hall."

"Can I go?" Lily asked Madame Pomfrey. Everyone turned to look at the Healer. She sighed, and looked at the fragile 18 year old.

"If you feel nauseous, or faint, or are struggling to breathe, _find me_." The kindly woman insisted.

"Thanks!" Lily said, slowly getting up. James noticed what she was trying to do (and failing at) and helped her.

"Okay, let's go!" Lily said, handing James his jacket, unwillingly. It smelt like James, a sort of, well, boyish smell. She then noticed what he was dressed as, and blushed.

"Danny Zucco, aye?" she said, gesturing to his outfit.

"Well, well, Sandra Dee. Let's party!" he offered his arm to the blonde, and the walked slowly down to the great hall, everyone else in tow. They reached the Great Hall just in time for Lily to worry about everything once, before people started arriving. It was hard to tell who everyone was, especially as the 7th years had mastered human transfiguration thanks to Professor McGonigall. Lily went over to her assigned table, which also held Sirius, Remus, James, Alice, Marlene and Molly. Peter had gone home for his grandmother's funeral. At the table sat Marlene, Molly and Alice, an exact replica of Dumbldore and a milk carton, with a cardboard hole exposing Sirius' grinning face, with the headline "Have you seen me?". Lily laughed at her ridiculous friends.

"Loose a bet, Remus?" Lily asked 'Dumbledore'.

"James said I couldn't last a week without chocolate. Then he goes and buys me ten blocks of Honeydukes' finest. How was I supposed to resist?" 'Dumbledore' moaned into his wrinkled hands. Lily patted his shoulder in sympathy.

"It's okay. I would've done the same." The real Dumbledore, dressed up as a muggle, quickly got the attention of the gathered students.

"Hello there, students. Welcome to our Halloween Ball! Your costumes look magnificent, I must say." Muggle Dumbledore winked at Remus Dumbledore. Everyone chuckled quietly.

"Tonight, we will be having dinner differently. Please follow my direction." Suddenly, menu's appeared at each table, and in Dumbledore's hand. He looked down, then looked at his plate.

"Chicken Nuggets and mashed potato" he said clearly to the plate. "Pumpkin juice." He spoke to the cup. Both instantly filled with what Muggle Dumbledore had ordered.

"Cool." Whispered James. He looked at the menu.

"Shepherd's pie and carrots. Butterbeer." Both filled with what he ordered. The rest of the table ordered too. Remus Dumbledore ended up getting peas stuck in his beard, while Milk Carton Sirius had flung some mashed potato at him.

"Now that everyone is done eating, let's dance! Please stand away from the tables and chairs." Dumbledore ordered. The students complied. With a flick of his wand, both the tables and the chairs disappeared leaving a dancefloor.

"May I also note, that the Haunted Hallway is now open for use. You can thank your Head Boy and Head Girl for the magnificent contraption, which I find to be quite scary indeed. Also, you cant thank the prefects for the magnificent decorations of this Hall." The students clapped. The music, the Weird Sisters, stepped forward and began to play. Students began to dance, and everyone was happy.

"Lily," James asked, running his hand through his hair, and offering his other hand, "Would you like to dance?" Lily blushed, and nodded. James, looking shocked stepped back. Wow. She said yes.

"Well, do you want to dance, or not?" Lily asked, taking James' hand and dragging him to the centre of the dance floor. Sirius saw the two of them dancing, and pointed it out to the rest of the group, grinning at Marlene.

"Finally!" Alice sighed exasperatedly. Marlene sighed, handing Sirius 10 galleons.

"When did you think they'd get together?" Remus/Dumbledore asked.

"Christmas. It's a touch more romantic with all the mistletoe etc." she sighed. Remus handed Sirius 10 galleons as well.

"I said Easter break." Remus/Dumbledore found one of the few chairs left. He summoned some more for the others to sit with him. Suddenly, Frank Longbottom, from the year below, walked over to Alice.

"I do believe you are late, my dear!" he exclaimed to her.

"For what?" she asked.

"Why, for a very important date!" he grinned cheekily, "With me, of course!"

Alice laughed and took his hand as he led her to the dance floor.

Arthur Weasley also appeared, and stole Molly away, leaving Sirius, Remus and Marlene.

"Oh, great." Marlene sighed. "My only opportunity to dance is with a milk carton, or Dumbledore. No offense, guys. They are great costumes!"

"I completely understand." Remus said. Sirius quickly stood up. He grinned evilly, and then walked over to the where the Weird Sisters were playing. The song soon changed, and it was quite a slow song. James and Lily adjusted, Lily putting her arms around James neck, and James (being ever the gentleman) put one hand on Lily's shoulder, and one on her waist.

"This is nice." Lily said, slowly twirling with James.

"Nice? I can do better than nice." James laughed. He stepped up their waltz, adding more twirls and tricks. When the song came to a crescendo (**A.N for those who don't know, it's the peak of the song, as in, like the highest point, but not **_**literally**_** it's highest point… never mind**) James dipped Lily. She smiled up to those glorious hazel eyes, sighing. The song then ended, and James and Lily stood straight again, clapping for the music.

"That was fantastic, James." She said quietly.

"Thanks Lily. It was fun." He smiled, looking into the eyes of the girl he loved.

"James?"

"Yeah, Lily?"

"Can we sit for a bit, my feet are a bit sore from these shoes."

"Sure!"

The two joined Remus and Marlene, who looked forlorn.

"Come on, guys, it's a party! Loosen up, dance around a bit, meet people!" Lily enthused. The pair looked at her as if she'd gone insane, then went back to sulking.

"I think we should go back out there, this is more painful than my sister marrying her whale of a husband. And _that's_ saying something." Lily whispered out the side of her mouth to James. James couldn't help but grin.

"Okay, come on Lils!" James dragged Lily out of her chair and they found themselves a quiet corner to dance.

"Hey, James? Can we talk?" Lily asked, suddenly getting nervous. She started to fidget with her hands, as they had stopped dancing altogether.

"Sure." James said, noticing Lily's change in behaviour.

"Well, this past week and a bit has been awesome. I love not having to argue with you all the time, and I love how we can just get along." James started getting nervous. There was a but somewhere in this.

"_But,"_

"Lily?" James interrupted.

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to go back to being enemies, or whatever we were. I hated that. I hated it because I couldn't get close to you, like this." James said, hugging her.

"And I love being able to do that. You know why?" Lily shook her head.

"Because I love you, you silly stubborn girl! I love how when you get nervous, your hands fidget behind your back, or when you want to ask something, you twirl a bit of your hair. I love how you don't define yourself as a bookworm, but rather as a focused individual, with purpose. Anyone who sees you _knows_ that you're going somewhere. And I want to be with you in that somewhere! Because I love you!" James bared his soul. Lily was shocked. She was sure her feelings weren't mutual. She was planning on playing the 'let's just be acquaintances' thing, but… he loved her!

"Lily? Please say something, I've bared my heart and this is the part where you say, "James, you arrogant toe rag, you must have had some pretty magic grass or something, because there is no way you are telling the—"

"I believe you." Lily whispered. She looked up at him, then decided. Seconds later, the two were kissing. James couldn't believe it. He was finally kissing the girl of his dreams! He was ecstatic, no words could describe how happy he was!(**A.N not even ecstatic! ;) ) **They finally broke apart, to wolf-whistles, a bit of applause, and sneers from the James Potter Fan Club.

"FINALLY!" cried Minerva McGonigal. The students looked up to face the Scottish Professor. She was receiving gold from Dumbledore, Slughorn, Hagrid, and Flitwick, all of whom were grumbling something about Mistletoe and snow. Sirius laughed.

"You too?" he asked, holding up a bag of gold for the Professor to see. McGonigall did something people rarely saw. She laughed. Openly.

Lily was looking at James, however.

"Come on, Potter. Aren't you going to ask me?" Lily teased.

"Hey, Evans, go out with me?" James grinned.

"Well, seeing as the Giant Squid is a bit slimy for my tastes, I guess I'll have to settle." Lily laughed, and kissed James again. Life was great for the two teenagers, completely unaware of the danger that lay ahead.

* * *

**Hello peoples! You have just read my very first ONE SHOT! I know, right? It's weird, not really well thought out, and it rambles a bit, and it takes too long… but its here, right? Well, thanks for reading it! Please review! Is it good? Bad? Mediocre? May I just say, if you ****did**** enjoy it, I'm going to be posting all my one-shots under this story, which will all be Lily and James fluff and love etc etc. **

**Well, thanks for bothering!**

**Shroomy**


	2. The Godfather

The Godfather (by Harry and the Potters)

Sirius had never been prouder than the day he was James' best man at his wedding to Lily Evans. Until the day he was proclaimed Godfather to Harry James Potter. He had actually cried that day, unsure of how to react.

"Hey, mate? Got a minute?" asked a grinning James, holding his new-born son while Lily slept. They were still at the hospital, Harry barely a few hours old.

"Sure, what is it?" Sirius asked, as they moved into the hallway.

"Well, Lily and I were thinking, and… would you be little Harry's Godfather?" James asked. Sirius smiled. He was the Godfather… woah. Tears started to trickle down his cheeks, he was so happy.

"Prongs, I would be honoured to be Godfather to the second generation Marauder!" he said, hugging his mate (but avoiding squishing his godson. Woah, his _godson_!)

"Hello, little Prongs Jr! How do you like the real world?" Sirius asked as he scooped his godson out of his best friend's arms. Baby Harry blinked a few times, then fell into a half-sleeping state in Sirius' arms.

"Man, I'm going to be the best Godfather ever, I promise you!" Sirius promised his best friend. And he stayed true to his word.

* * *

When Harry arrived home for the first time, Sirius provided him with many baby toys, and showered him in love. When he cried, Sirius got up in the middle of the night (as he had refused to leave the house to look after Harry) to take care of him. When he was fussy, Sirius made him laugh. He was practically a second dad to the child. And Lily and James could not be prouder of their friend. Finally, he had matured. He had started to grow up, even a bit, to make sure this baby was okay. And Sirius did. On Harry's first birthday, Padfoot bought the baby his first broom. And Sirius taught him how to use it. He was so attached to the little boy, he spent all his time at the Potter house. And when the Potter's were moved into a safe house, Sirius joined them, though only temporarily. He then became the secret keeper, making sure the house was safe for his godson. But then Wormtail approached him, telling him that Voldemort would know that the Potters would choose him.

"You should let _me_ be the secret keeper. He'd never think of me!" the rat-like man said. Sirius agreed with his friend, Peter did have a point. So he agreed. Days later, on Halloween, Sirius had planned to visit his favourite family for a feast. He was to share in the festivities of the season. But he was late, he had forgotten part of his costume at home, so he had to go back and get it. And when he returned, the house was in smithereens. And Lily and James Potter lay dead. Sirius' heart broke clean in two. His best friends had died…. But how? The only one's who knew the location of the house was himself, Moony and Peter. And Remus would _never_ rat out his friends…. **Rat out.** That RAT! Peter Pettigrew was a dead man walking, where Sirius Black was concerned. His so-called best friend was not worthy of the title as a friend of James and Lily. Suddenly, there came a cry in the dark. _Harry!_ Sirius scooped up the little boy. He was the splitting image of his father, though he had his mother's eyes… It was the only other time Sirius ever cried in his life… the day his best friends had lost their lives, protecting their little boy.

"Sirius, I need you to give that little boy to Hagrid, now." Sirius' old headmaster requested. Dumbledore, a usually very happy person, always a twinkle in his eye, was the saddest Sirius had ever seen him. And Sirius was sure he was very similar.

"I can't do that sir, with all due respect. He is my Godson. James and Lily would want me to look after him." Sirius said solemnly.

"Sadly, if he is to be protected properly, he has to go to his sister. You see, Mr Black, he is protected by his mother's love. A love shield was formed when she died protecting her only son, and so Harry must go to a blood relative to ensure that he is protected by her love until Harry is of age." Albus Dumbledore explained. Sirius sighed sadly. His only tie to his best friend of 10 years, gone.

"Can I visit him, sir?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know whether his Aunt and Uncle will let you. You see, they are muggles."

Sirius gasped. Harry Potter, living with muggles? He couldn't let that happen.

"Sir, really. I can look after him, provide him with as much protection as would be necessary! He would grow up happily with me, and safely too! Please, Albus!" Sirius begged the old wizard. He shook his head. Sirius sadly said his goodbyes to his godson, unsure of whether he would ever see him again. He then gave the little boy to the crying Hagrid, and loaned him the use of his motorbike to get Harry to his new home. He then went to go confront the traitor, Peter Pettigrew.

* * *

He didn't find the little rat until three days later, out in a muggle street.

"Pettigrew! Wait! Wormtail!" finally, Peter heard his best friend call to him and turned around. Only to be punched in the face.

"You are the _filthiest sneak_ I have ever met. How could you betray one of the few people who treated you decently in this world? HOW COULD YOU KILL LILY AND JAMES?" Sirius shouted, wand pointed at Peter. Peter gulped and took a step back.

"You wouldn't understand. I-I had t-t-to…" Pettigrew stuttered.

"I can't BELIEVE you! And I thought you were better than those miserable death eaters. Why, I wouldn't be surprised if you weren't one! You probably kiss Voldemort's ass daily, I suppose? Rub his feet, and what-not? Fetch him a cup of tea now and then too? Screw you Peter, you don't deserve to live in this world!" Sirius spat. Peter started to panic. He was sure that Sirius would kill him, or injure him greatly at least. Sirius started yelling, casting hex and curse left and right, never mind the fact that muggles were present. Peter deserved to die! Peter, thinking quickly, shielded himself, wondering how he could escape.

"Avada Kedavra!" he said, wand pointed at the ground infront of him, and then transformed into his animagus form. He managed to cut off one of his fingers, and in his blasting the ground, he killed 12 muggles. And Sirius was sent to Azkaban for life.

* * *

**I know, it's a short ficlet, but it needed to be published. This one is for all the fans of Sirius Black, specifically SuperCrazyHazey. If you guys want a one-shot about a specific character, just ask!**

**Shroomy**


	3. Dear James

**Yeah, I know, I should be working on A.I.W.A.L.Y, so sue me. I'm still updating one of my fanfictions! So, please don't kill me!!!**

**This was written (partially, anyways) during Maths. Which, it just so happens, is the best class to write FF, not English. I know, I am shocked too! I got super bored of whatever the hell we were doing… (I honestly don't know, what **_**were**_** we doing???) And, well SHABAMMM! This is what appeared. Enjoy!**

**Its called "Dear James" btw**

* * *

Dear James,

_What am I thinking, I never use his first name… what about…._

Dear Potter,

_No, now that just sounds…. Weird._

My Fellow Head Boy,

_Okay, now I sound like I own him… and have a stick shoved up my ass…_

Dear James,

_Back to this again????!_

Dear Hunky Quidditch Player whom I adore,

_Okay, did __I__ even write this?_

James,

I want to apologise for what happened last night. I wasn't in my right mind and…

_Now I sound like I belong in a loony bin. Which I think I do! I mean, for Merlin's sake, I CALLED HIM JAMES!_

James,

Yeah, I know, I called you James. Crazy, right? It's how I feel anyhow. Mainly because of last night. We should probably talk about it or something.

Lily

_Better… okay, now to sneak over to the owlery to post it. Curse my wanting to have a cat! _

* * *

Lily grabbed the letter, folded it, and walked out of her room in the Head's Dormitories. She was in the Head Common Room, when (just her bloody luck) she runs into James Potter. In a towel.

"Woah, sorry Lils!" James apologised. Lily blinked, a bit, well, not very there if you are getting the picture. Really, honestly! She stepped away, a touch flustered, trying to hide the note, which said in very large letters, 'POTTER'. So of course, James noticed it.

"Ooh, a note for me! Gimme!" James snatched it out of her hands, and quickly read it.

James looked at Lily in awe.

"What is it?" Lily asked, frustrated.

"You called me James." James said, shocked.

"Yes…. I did. Now go put on some clothes!" Lily scolded, though secretly, she was admiring his toned physique.

"Sir, yes Sir!" James saluted, running off to his room. He was back barely two minutes later.

"Ok, so you wanted to talk about last night?" James asked.

"Well, yeah, I mean, we did kiss…" Lily blushed.

"You remember that? I thought we were drunk from drinking so much Firewhiskey at the party. And you kissed me, to clarify. I didn't take advantage of your inebriated state!"

"Yeah, James. I remember. I was sort of sober… and by sort of, I mean, completely and utterly sober." Lily looked down.

"You mean you heard…" James blushed, and also looked down. I guess the Head Common Room had a huge puzzle for the ground or something. Something _worth_ looking down at, if you catch my gist.

"Did you mean it?" Lily asked shyly.

"Yes. I do, always have, always will… probably. I love you, Lily Evans." James was no longer looking at the carpet, (did the puzzle disappear? Or had he solved it?) and looked at Lily; her fiery hair, her emerald green eyes sparkling in the sunlight, staring right back at him.

"I don't… not to mean that I can't…. Just ask me for Merlin's sake James!!!" Lily sighed.

"Damn, I was hoping to extend this out a bit!" James laughed.

"Well, if you want…" Lily skipped away merrily, teasing the boy she liked.

An hour later, and Lily, Sirius, James, Remus, Alice, Dorcas and Molly were all sitting together at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.

"Come on, Lils, go out with me!!!" James begged.

"Nope! Not yet! You wanted to extend it out so…. " Lily poked her tongue out at James.

"Woah, she's gonna say yes?" Sirius asked Remus, the only intelligent one present at the breakfast table.

"I think so." Remus answered, equally as shocked.

"Omm, this is definitely worth a party. Hell hasn't even frozen over yet!" Sirius laughed excitedly.

"O-m-m?" Remus asked his best friend.

" Stands for oh-my-merlin. I'm telling you right now, in the future, everyone will be saying it. It's that cool." Sirius laughed.

"Sure, Pads, it is." The werewolf looked at Sirius questioningly, probably wondering how he got so many O.W.L.S.

"What about now, Lils?" James asked.

"NOPE!" Lily said, walking to their next class, Transfiguration.

_As to not bore the dear reader with the horribly boring details, the rest of the day went something like this:_

_James: Go out with me, Evans!_

_Lily: Not yet!_

_James: Please?_

_Lily: Not yet!_

_James: Pretty please with icing sugar and a sugar quill on top?_

_Lily: Not yet!_

_James: Pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty please with ice cream and chocolate sauce and nuts (insert rude nut joke from Sirius) and Bertie Botts Beans on top?_

_Lily: Not yet!_

_Etc etc . Really, all through Transfiguration (James got a week of detention), Potions, (James got another week of detention), Herbology, (James got an extra 12 inch essay to write about the magical properties of fungi involved in healing) and their free block (where somehow, James got another detention… I don't even know anymore…) and Lily always answered "Not yet!" like the annoying Head Girl that she is. It was only when James and Lily got back to their dorms after rounds that Lily said something different:_

"Yes."

* * *

**That's all folks! Haha, yeah I know, a bit of a parody fic, but I really wanted to take the piss out of those serious J/L fics. **

**Love it? Hate it? How will I know unless….**

**You review??????**

**Shroomy**


	4. AN Challenge Month

Hey! You there! Yes, you! With the eyes? Yes, you!

Do _you_ like obscure pairings in Harry Potter fanfictions?

Do _you _ want to read something strange?

Do you want to CHALLENGE ME TO WRITE THEM?

I present to you CHALLENGE MONTH! Submit your wacky, loony, crazy, odd, unique, strange, random pairings, and I will write them! Simple, right?

WRONG!

Because I will write 1 fic for each genre within ! These are:

Adventure

Angst

Crime

Drama

Faimly

Fantasy

Friendship

General

Horror

Humor

Hurt/Comfort

Mystery

Parody (a.k.a CRACK!Fic)

Poetry

Romance

Sci-Fi

Spiritual

Supernatural

Suspense

Tragedy

Western

THAT'S 21 FICS! Woah!

So submit your ideas through my tumblr. Or through or even via Twitter LeonardB223 .

I look forward to your suggestions! LET TEH CHALLENGE BEGIN!


End file.
